


A Half-Vulcan Plea

by Blush



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dubious Consent, Iowa, Kidnapping, M/M, Riverside, Vulcan, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush/pseuds/Blush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is on the brink of a war with Vulcan and a desperate Spock confines the young Captain Kirk whilst on R&R in his own home in Riverside, Iowa. Can Spock convince the leader of Earth’s expedition through use of force, or will his rash actions launch the beginning of an interplanetary war? Kirk/Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When Spock set out for Earth in the cramped space in the cargo hold of a trader’s ship he had only one intention; to seek out Captain James Tiberius Kirk, and convince him not to declare war on Vulcan. Spock was determined to do this any way he deemed necessary, as per the rope and Vulcan steel forearm cuffs he carried in his bag. 

 

Spock, looking back now that their ship has docked in Springfield, Illinois, an estimated 230 miles away from his target, wished he hadn't been so rash. Now, standing on the dock with a black hat pulled low over his ears he was intensely aware of his unpreparedness for the execution of a long journey. He would have to cross the state line with only a small bag of provisions in hand, disguising himself the entire time for fear of discovery. If he was located they would certainly incarcerate, interrogate and even sentence him to death, such was the stigma behind the Vulcan race.

 

Interplanetary relations between Earth and Vulcan were strained at best. Spock knew that the word circulating on Vulcan was that the Romulan's were attacking Starfleet ships on the outer edge of Earth’s airspace with refurbished Vulcan ships from the last major war between the two planets. Spock knew on a base level there was no way to prove it wasn't Vulcan who was attacking, and that his planet was readying for imminent war against Starfleet in the coming month. But he couldn't let that happen. His mother would be in danger because no one was willing to listen to a Vulcan, not even his father could get through to them.

 

Spock, a social outcast because of his mixed heritage, was not expected to do great things with his life. He was treated with disrespect by his peers, the council, and sometimes even his father. They believed him to be rash, unthinking and “emotional” his father had once said. He supposed when he failed to show up for his morning classes his actions would confirm just how rash he can be. However, seeing his father Ambassador Serek, quietly accepting of a war that would inevitably destroy Vulcan through no fault of their own, he felt he must act. 

 

He took in a deep breath of air, frigid though logically speaking it was a warm summer evening according to Earth’s climate. He immediately missed the hot, dry climate of his home planet but shouldered his pack and pulled out his PADD, tapping the screen to bring up a road map of the region. The best course of action would be to catch a ride with a transportation driver if he wanted to cover the most ground in the most efficient amount of time. He had transferred credits from an untraceable off planet account before he left Vulcan so he could purchase transportation, clothing that would help him blend in, and supplies needed to enact his plan. Even though he was only eighteen being the son of an ambassador and an excellent student both academically and physically, he believed he possessed the superior strength and speed to subdue the youngest Captain Starfleet has ever had. 

 

Spock would spend fourteen long days with Kirk, educating him on Vulcan values and traditions, giving him reasons to use his power as Captain of the Enterprise to help save a planet. Spock would make sure Kirk knew that Vulcan was worth saving, and if he retained his prejudice against Vulcan and refused to help, Spock was sure he could stage his death to look like an accident.

 


	2. Chapter Two

"Jim, don't you dare try to get out of this, you promised her." Dr. Leonard McCoy's gruff voice came across the telephone link. 

Jim Kirk sat at the table in his small, brightly lit, country kitchen nursing a scotch in one hand and cradling the phone in the other. 

"So I'm unpromising. Your little sister is hot so I'm damned sure she can find a new date for prom. Shore leave feels even shorter this time with the chance of, you know, intergalactic war."

Jim could almost hear the desperation in Bone's voice.

"You're leaving her hanging so you can lay around at home in your underwear for the next three weeks, and don't bother denying it. I know you better than anyone." 

"Pretty much."

"And you know, Vulcan is inside our galaxy, so technically that isn't intergallatic war. Just normal gallatic war. Milky-way war. Not even that big of a deal."

The tensions between Earth and Vulcan were more tense than they have been in decades. They had lost two good Starfleet ships in the past year and a half and the those wounds were too fresh for even Jim Kirk to joke about it. His mother, Winona, was in command of the first ship Vulcan attacked. The planet was immediately kicked out of the United Federation of Planets the moment it became clear who destroyed the USS Excalibur. Jim's distaste for Vulcan was valid and Bones knew that. 

Jim paused before saying, "Vulcan's are strong and their technical capabilities meet and even exceed our own in some ways. So make love to your wife, hug your daughter, and get some acne ridden young kid to take your little sister to prom. One that may not die in the next few months."

Bones paused before saying, "So, that's what you're worried about? Katie losing her big brother and her first crush?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't think it's really fair to her. Vulcan's are a dangerous, unemotional people. I think we are in for the war of the century, Bones. They don't smile, they don't get angry. Preforming random unprovoked attacks against Starfleet..They are the most dangerous foe we have faced yet," Jim paused as he stood to walk the short distance to the window. There was a hummingbird flitting around what was left of his mother's garden. "What do you think is in store for us there?" 

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a psychic. But do something other than mope around. This might be the last shore leave we get in the near future, hell, maybe ever. So put down the drink I know is in your hand, go out, and do something productive!" 

Jim stared at the phone before hanging it back on the wall. Yeah, he needed this shore leave like a bullet in his head. His closest neighbour was two miles, the distance of the neighbouring farm's corn field, away, and the quiet was killing him. Everywhere he looked brought up painful memories of his parents.

He left the small kitchen and made his way down the hall to the front door, slipping on Starfleet issued boots. Contrary to Bone's belief, Jim was wearing something other than just underwear. 

The door creaked open and he made a mental note to grease it while he was home, and the screen door snapped back and crashed against the house with a loud bang. 

It was such a different standard of living here than on Starfleet ships or even at the academy. When his mother died in his final year at the academy he came home just long enough for her funeral, immediately returning to finish his studies. On graduating he was almost immediately handed the Enterprise following two successful and eventful missions to Althos IV.

He still came back to Riverside, Iowa, from time to time if only to honor his father and mother's memories. Frank had left town shortly after his wife was buried, he owed many people in town money and had no way to pay now that his successful wife, a Starfleet officer, was dead. Frank always had been a deadbeat son of a bitch. 

Jim stretched out his arms and watched the sun dipping down, nearing sunset already, and looked at the property he couldn't bare to part with. The barn to the left was almost empty, just storage from days when his father was alive. Frank was too lazy to clean it out and Jim refused to part with any of his father's things. 

The woodwork was grey, the red paint washed away and the roof sagged a bit to the left, and it was home to many feral cats he was sure. The corn fields bordering his property used to belong to the farm but he sold it as soon as Frank left town. Good riddance. 

His heart ached at how different life would have been if his father had lived, hadn't been attacked by the Romulans. And his mother, well, he was still angry about that. So angry he couldn't change anything about the house his father had bought for them. The interior was the same as the day she'd left for her mission. 

Romulins. Vulcans. This war came at the best time because Jim needed something, anything to focus his frustrations on. When he met his first Vulcan, he would ensure they remembered his name. 

And in three weeks, when he met with their ambassador he would have to rehearse what to say when he met with Serek for the first time, the words that would launch a war with the Federation's most formidable foe in years. 

He glanced at the watch on his left wrist and descended the creaky stairs toward his bike. 1821, just late enough for a ride to the bar in town.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Two:

 

When Jim sauntered into the bar at shortly after seven o'clock that night he took in the Starfleet officers tucked away by the billiard tables and the odd scattering of bikers and plaid wearing civilian clothing downing beer at an alarming rate. The atmosphere was just like he'd left it before his impromptu trip to the academy, dark, dingy and smelling of stale beer. Oddly it felt just like home.

He passed the old jukebox along the narrow hall to the bar and sat down tapping the counter in front of him. The Starfleet officers hadn't stopped their game so if they recognized him they weren't going to make a big deal out of it. The last thing he needed right now was a bunch of over privileged cadets questioning him about the last mission. 

No, all he needed right now was a beer.

The bartender, a pretty little blond number wearing just a little too much makeup, smiled and asked, "What'll it be, sugar?" 

Jim flashed her a smile and said, "Whisky on the rocks, please." She must be new because he'd never seen her working the bar before and he would certainly remember a face like hers. He wondered where Rick had gone off to, if he was still the owner of the bar or if he'd finally gotten out and opened up a restaurant like he'd been talking about doing for years. Jim had been back to the house but preferred to stay as far away from Starfleet territory as possible while in the academy so he lost contact with everyone there.

For a few long moments, the girl just stared at him before shaking her head and grabbing a glass from above the bar.

"I'm Katie. So, what brings you to town?"

"What makes you think I don't live here?"

She smiled and slid the drink in front of him, "Well, you aren't from the academy, not with that scruff on your cheeks, and you don't dress like anyone else in town. That makes me think you're just visiting little old Riverside. So, what brings you here?"

She moves quietly down the bar to pour drinks for a rowdy crowd of bikers and Jim just shakes his head. If he answers honestly he has a chance to take her home after her shift, but Jim wasn't sure he was in the mood for any of that. Besides, taking her back to his parents place now seemed wrong in some way. Even as a promiscuous teenager he had never disrespected his mother and brought a girl home, not even if he had really liked them. No, tonight was reserved for alcohol and the old tattered couch in the living room. 

When she came back and propped up her head in her little hands on the counter he answered, "I'm with Starfleet, home on R&R."

Her laugh was loud and carried through the bar louder than the country music spewing out of the jukebox. 

"What's so funny?"

"You?," she laughed, "Starfleet? Have you seen yourself? Starfleet officers don't look like homeless bums."

He checked out his reflection in the foggy mirror behind the bar. Yes, he'd forgotten to shave for the last few days he'd been lazing around the house, and yeah maybe he could use a shower, but in no way did he look homeless.

She smirked and pointed a long, painted finger across the room, "You see that one over there? The guy in the red to the left of the table? That is a Starfleet officer, my boyfriend in fact. He's in the command track, going to be a Captain someday."

This entire trip was already a nightmare waiting to happen and why the little bitch had to push the issue was beyond him. He downed his drink in one swig and slammed it down onto the counter with force.

"Another."

She twinkled those starstruck eyes at her boyfriend and blew him a kiss and Jim was ready to leave.

"Anytime with that drink, please."

Katie frowned, "No need to get snippy about it."

"That's your job, I buy, you pour. Now get to it." 

The drink that made its way to him was the weakest whisky he'd ever bought, clearly he'd pissed her off but it was a mutual feeling. The next hour consisted of him downing beer because, he figured, it was impossible to screw that up. She moved on down the line and Jim nursed his drink and she kept them coming without him having to ask.

When a younger kid dressed in a plaid shirt, a local civilian by the look of him, leaned just a little too far across the bar Jim knew trouble was brewing. Katie was quite the flirt which was brave when her boyfriend was just twenty feet away. 

Jim threw a quick look over his shoulder and then back to his right, and knew the moment It'd gone too far. The kid's lips brushed Katie's cheek and she giggled that loud laugh that caught his attention and the Starfleet cadet was on him in seconds.

The cadet, Fraser his name tag displayed in black lettering on the red uniform, gripped the kid's shirt in his hands and slammed him against the bar. "That's my girl you ignorant redneck!"

The other cadets were soon to follow and Jim was sure the kid would get pummeled if it continued and Katie was no help. Her eyes wide she said innocently, "I told him I was taken you know, I don't know what he was thinking!" The kid looked at her and shook his head and Jim knew she'd said no such thing.

"D-dude, I didn't know..." he held his arms up in nonviolent gesture.

The cadets behind Fraser egged them on saying, "Teach him a lesson, Fraser!" and "Take it outside!"

The rest of the bar moved on like nothing was happening and Jim noticed there were few of the kid's friends willing to get involved. He remembered how it'd been when he was on the other side of that. The guy was going to get a beating if he let it continue. Jim sipped his drink and kept his head down and no one paid him any attention.

"Yeah," Fraser agreed, "That's a good idea. You and me, let's finish this outside." He grasped the kid's shirt and pushed him in front with enough force to make him stumble and fall, groaning in pain, to the sticky wooden floor. 

"I don't want to cause any trouble man..."

Fraser rolled up his uniform sleeves and said, "It's too late, you've already insulted me and my girl. So pick yourself up and let's finish this outside."

Reluctantly, the kid dragged himself up and made his way to the door, jaw determined and face grim, a line of cadets followed closely behind. 

"Hey," Jim says, standing and leaning against the bar, Katie to the left of him, cheeks flushed in excitement, cadets to the right.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?," Jim set the empty glass on the counter, and crossed his arms. 

Fraser turned around walked up to the bar and said, "Stay out of this, pal, this has nothing to do with you."

"Actually, it does. What you do in that uniform affects the way people look at all of us. And right now, you're making us look like assholes."

Fraser chuckled and disregarded his claim quickly, "No way you're Starfleet. Interrupt me again, and I'll knock you the fuck out." 

The kid looked over, a hopeful look on his face. Jim made a mental note to shower and then stepped closer, earning him a left hook to the jaw. Even as his head snapped to the side he was already knocking Fraser's legs out from under him and landing an elbow to his face. He was down in mere seconds, laying in front of Jim with a black boot holding him down by the chest.

An older cadet who had initially been one of the more vocal accessories whispered, "Oh my god, that's Jim Kirk! Captain of the USS Enterprise!"

During the scuffle they'd managed to get under better lit part of the hall and moments after he'd been recognized all six cadets were saluting him. 

Everyone except the sputtering, red faced, Fraser. Jim removed his foot and let Fraser scramble to his feet backing up a few steps.

"C-Captain Kirk, sir...I didn't recognize you." 

"And, class, what's the first thing you do when you meet a Captain?" Jim leaned back against the bar and folded his arms, winking back at a stunned Katie.

Fraser's hand reluctantly snapped up and Jim nodded back. 

"Fun's over troops, get back to the academy before I report you all for conduct unbecoming an officer."

There were mumbled, "Yes, sir's" as they cleared the room, leaving just Jim and the kid who happily went back to his table to finish drinking.

Katie had the decency enough to blush as he laid a crisp fifty dollar bill on the counter and left.

***

Jim had a slight buzz on when he drove home, conduct certainly unbecoming an officer, but he made it home with no issues and parked the bike next to the house. He palmed his pocked for a house key and climbed the steps without hesitation. He fumbled a key into the lock and twisted the knob, taking a step inside. 

It was dark in the hallway but he'd left the small light on above the stove in the kitchen so he wasn't completely blind when a hand darted around the corner and just narrowly missed his shoulder. Jim knocked it away and stumbled backwards into the door.

"What the--"

A tall, slender young man stepped around the corner out of the living room. His frame, though only young, a teenager maybe, took up the entire corridor.

Jim felt the anger brewing in his chest, there was no way he would let some punk thief steal his mothers things! Jim growled and launched himself at the thief and they grappled for a moment until they fell to the floor. He knocked the intruders hat from his head. Jim grasped black hair in his left hand as he lay on top of him, pushing as hard as he could with his right hand onto the young man's throat in an attempt to choke him out. 

His opponent was strong, almost supernaturally so, and Jim was soon overpowered with a strike to the jaw. He rolled, his body half in the kitchen, half out, and looked up at the thief, gasping as the features became more clear in the light. Pointed ears, pale skin, supernatural strength. The man in his kitchen was a...

"...Vulcan," Jim whispered as the intruder clasped a hand around his shoulder, and then everything went black.


End file.
